Toonami (TV Channel)
Toonami is a television channel that launched in the US on May 27 2014 at 6 AM immediately after it's return broadcast on Adult Swim. It is operated and distributed by Turner Broadcasting System and runs 24 hours a day, similar to Toonami's Asia Channel. Even though it has shows TV-PG and TV-Y7 on it's lineup, the channel is aimed to the teen and adult audience and airs adult commercials every commercial break, similar to how Toonami does it on Adult Swim. CURRENT PROGRAMMING ANIME AND ANIMATION: *''Bleach'' *''Legend Of Korra (Toonami Original Series as of July 2014)'' *''Soul Eater'' *''Doraemon'' *''Space Dandy'' *''Frederick Cooper (Toonami Original Series)'' *''Transformers Unlimited (Toonami Original Series)'' *''Young Justice / Young Justice Invasion'' *''Attack On Titan'' *''Pokemon XY'' *''Blue Exorcist'' *''Black Lagoon'' *''Black Lagoon: The Second Barrage'' *''Teen Titans'' *''FLCL'' *''Sword Art Online'' *''Dragonball Z Kai (with Mr Popo edited from Blue to Black)'' *''Gravity Falls'' *''Transformers Prime'' *''Transformers Animated'' *''Beware The Batman'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''One Piece'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''InuYasha'' *''Cowboy Bebop'' *''Naruto Shippudden'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' *''Justice League Unlimited'' *''Naruto'' *''Batman: The Animated Series'' *''Superman: The Animated Series'' *''Ghost In The Shell'' *''YuYu Hakusho'' *''Death Note'' *''The Big O'' *''Ben 10'' *''Ben 10 Alien Force'' *''Ben 10 Ultimate Alien'' *''Sym-Bionic Titan'' *''ThunderCats (2011)'' *''Casshern Sins'' *''Pokemon'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' *''Tenchi Muyo!'' *''Tenchi Muyo! GXP'' *''Sailor Moon'' *''Duel Masters'' *''Zatch Bell!'' *''Powerpuff Girls'' *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' *''Eureka Seven'' *''Archie's Weird Mysteries (without DIC Intro that plays before the Main Theme Song Intro)'' *''Durarara!!!'' LIVE ACTION'':'' *''Breaking Bad'' *''The Event'' *''Marvel's Agents Of SHIELD'' *''The Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air'' SPORTS: *''WWE NXT'' *''WWE Main Event'' *''WWE Monday Night RAW Encore (Saturdays)'' *''WWE SmackDown Encore (Saturdays after RAW Encore)'' FORMER PROGRAMMING *''24: Live Another Day (May 2014 - July 2014)'' *''Deadman Wonderland (May 2012 - October 2012)'' *''Samurai 7 (2012 - 2013)'' UPCOMING PROGRAMMING *''Gurren Lagann (August 16 2014)'' *''Gotham (September 22 2014)'' *''MONSTER (Toonami Original Mini-Series, Fall 2014)'' *''Star Wars Rebels (Fall 2014)'' *''24 (Fall 2014)'' *''TNA iMPACT! (Late 2014)'' *''Daredevil (May 2015)'' *''The Walking Dead (Summer 2015)'' *''Triumphant: World's Finest (November 2015)'' *''Project EVO (Toonami Original Movie, TBA 2015)'' *''Sword Art Online II (TBA 2015)'' *''Sailor Moon Crystal (TBD)'' PROGRAMMING BLOCKS RISING SUN *'''Similar to it's run on Cartoon Network's Toonami, Rising Sun airs every morning from 9 AM to 12 PM. '''TOONAMI TRAX *''Toonami Trax from Kids WB's Toonami returns to the channel. However, it airs music videos of past and today's hit songs by artists like Eminem, P!nk, Justin Timberlake, Linkin Park, Coldplay, Imagine Dragons, David Guetta, Zedd, and Rihanna rather than just airing crappy music videos like Kids WB did. The music videos that air on the block can also be seen at the end of every show (except for time constraints and after WWE Shows, Live Action Shows, and Movies) and before the start of the next show.'' IN FLIGHT MOVIE *''The In Flight Movie block from Cartoon Network's Toonami also returns, only this time it not only airs Anime Movies, but also movies aimed at PG-13 - R. Some of the movies that aired on the block include Batman Forever, The Star Wars Trilogy, Wanted, The Transformers Trilogy, The Dark Knight, Gladiator, Mission Impossible, Hellboy II: The Golden Army, Tron Legacy, and various Anime movies.''